A Misunderstanding Of Love
by Moonlightxdreamz
Summary: Mamoru tries to ask Usagi to about something that he says will help their relationship and future. Does Usagi have the wrong idea?


_Mamoru tries to ask Usagi to about something that he says will help their relationship and their future. Does Usagi have the wrong idea?_

"Hey, Usako! I'm glad that you made it here." Mamoru said.

Usagi had arrived at Mamoru's apartment. She was 16 years old. She is in her first year of high school now. Chibiusa has been back in the future for quite some time now. Usagi felt so at ease, since she defeated Galaxia and saved everybody from their stolen star seeds.

Most importantly, she was grateful that her Mamo-chan was finally back with her. He rode a plane to America for his studies. He knew it was best for his, and Usagi's future too. However, Galaxia had stolen his star seed, so he never made it there.

His death shocked Usagi at first. No Chibiusa, no Crystal Tokyo, nothing without Mamoru.

However, Usagi had released the light of hope, and saved the galaxy. Everyone's star seeds had returned to them, including all the Sailor Guardians, and Mamoru. Everyone came back to life.

Since then, her, the Sailor Guardians, and Mamoru have lived in peace.

Mamoru decided not to travel to America, since last time he never made it there. Although he was offered to once again, he declined. He didn't want to leave his poor Usako alone anymore!

"Good afternoon, Mamo-chan! Did you need me for something?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, actually, I wanted to discuss something with you. It's very important." Mamoru said, taking her hand. They both sat on his couch.

Mamoru looked straight into Usagi's eyes..

Usagi had blushed.

"Usako…" Mamoru groaned.

"H-hai?" Usagi asked.

"So anyways, I wanted to do something with you that will help develop our relationship. It will even be effective in the future," Mamoru told her.

"Oh, um, okay," Usagi said, not sure what Mamoru's point was.

"I mean, other people your age started doing this too. I think you're ready for it." Mamoru said.

"WHAT!?" Usagi asked, startled.

"Yeah, I mean, you've grown into a beautiful, smart girl these past couple years." Mamoru said.

"Uhh.. thanks Mamo-chan…" Usagi blushed.

Usagi then said, "Um, have you done it with other people before?" She was curious.

"You bet." Mamoru said, grinning.

' _HOLY FUCK!',_ Usagi thought. "With other girls?!"

"Of course. And boys too." Mamoru said

' _Holy shit! Mamo-chan's bisexual!'_ , Usagi thought.

"But...Mamo-chan," Usagi said. "I'm not sure how to do… you know."

"It's alright Usako. I'll lead." Mamoru assured.

"Mamo-chan! I'm not ready!" Usagi said.

Mamoru chuckled. "Of course you are. You learned about it in school, haven't you?''

"Well…" Usagi's face became many shades of red. "Yeah but I never thought we'd actually do this together… especially since we're not planning on having Chibiusa soon."

Mamoru seemed a little puzzled to her statement, but then said, "I know. I mean, Chibiusa basically will be useless without this! It's the only way! For our future!"

Then they were silent for a whole 5 minutes.

* * *

Mamoru then got close to Usagi, kissed her roughly.

He then released his lips from hers.

Usagi's heart pumped fast.

"So, did you change your mind?" Mamoru asked.

"Y-yes Mamo-chan! Let's do it." Usagi said.

"Great. Now let's get started." Mamoru said

Mamoru got up from the couch, and she saw him approach his bed.

She blushed.

He then got something under the bed; it was a suitcase. Mamoru returned to Usagi.

' _What the hell….'_ Usagi thought. ' _I didn't know Mamo-chan was THAT kind of man!'_

"You ready?" Mamoru asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Usagi replied.

Mamoru then opened his suitcase, taking some papers out and got a calculator from his desk.

Usagi looked more confused than she does on her English tests.

"Mamo-chan…?" Usagi asked.

"Trust me, Usako." Mamoru replied.

"No… wait, what are we doing?" Usagi asked.

"I thought you knew? Baka, we're practicing our taxes! Although we will be the future king and queen, we still need to maintain our money! What else did you think we were doing?" Mamoru smirked.

Usagi then laughed awkwardly. "No..no.. It's nothing! Now, Mamo-chan, let's start this thing!" Usagi said as she practiced her calculations.

 **THE END.**


End file.
